He's The Reason For The Teardrops On My Guitar
by Poddle
Summary: Bella and Edward have been best friends for life. Bella is in love with Edward but Edward is madly in love with Tanya. What will she do? Will she admit how she feels and will he feel the same? // PART ALICE AND JASPER //
1. Tanya

**He's the Reason for the teardrops on my guitar**

**Bella and Edward have been best friends for life. Bella is in love with Edward but Edward is madly in love with Tanya. What will she do? **

**Hope you like and please review!**

*******

I opened my curtain to another dreary day in forks. I sighed and opened my other curtain to find my best friend and crush Edward Cullen sitting on his bed listening to his IPod. Edward and I have been best friends since I moved to forks when I was 5. We communicate using our special notebooks and black markers; we have done this for as long as I can remember.

Our families are really close, he lives with his mum Esme, his dad Carlisle, his sisters Alice and Rosalie and his brothers Emmett and Jasper. And I love with my mum Renee and my Dad Charlie. We do lots of things together, we go on holidays, have lots of parties, go to the movies you name it and we do it; we are practically one big family.

I was brought back to reality by a loud tap on a window. Edward was holding up his notebook and was giving me a questioning look.

_Bella are you okay? _

I grabbed my notebook out of my draw and grabbed my marker.

_**Yeah fine, just dreading school**_

_Same, want a lift again?_

_**Don't I always? **_

_Well, true_

_**I've got to get changed see you out the front at 8:10am **_(sorry based on my school times)

_Ok, see you then_

I smiled and closed my blind. I put on my dark blue skinny jeans, my favourite t-shirt, blue jumper and converse shoes. I tied my hair up in a tight pony tail and headed downstairs. Mum had made me some toast with peanut butter and had it set on the table waiting for me. I pulled out the wooden chair and sat down.

"Morning mum" I said before taking a bite of my toast

"Morning sweetie, dad's already left for work and told me to tell you he said good morning, he loves you and he'll see you tonight" My family and I were really close as were the Cullen's.

"I'm going shopping with Esme today and won't be home until 5:00pm tonight, do you have keys?"

"Yeah packed them last night, Edward told me you were going"

"Ok good, well its 8:05 you're running late today" she said looking at the clock on the oven

"Oh crap" I quickly finished my toast and ran upstairs to clean my teeth. After I cleaned my teeth I ran into my room and grabbed my bag off the chair at my desk nearly knocking over my guitar in the process. I have been playing for 7 years now and write my own songs. I rush downstairs, say goodbye to my mum and run out the door. I ran down the driveway towards Edward. He was standing on my front lawn as usual looking like a god. He smiled at me and we walked to his car, he opened the passenger door for me and I blushed. Why did he have such a dramatic effect on me?

***

We pulled into the school parking lot to find a tall blonde girl leaning against her very expensive red Volkswagen beetle. Tanya. My heart shattered into a million pieces every time I saw her. She had the one person I want but would never have; I hope she knows how lucky she is.

Edward sighed and got out of his car. He walked over to her and kissed her on the lips. I sighed and walked over to them.

"Morning babe" She said

"Morning Tanya"

The bell rung and I walked off; I couldn't see this any longer.

"Bella, wait, Bella where are you going" Edward called after me

"To class Edward duh" I put on my best fake smile but he didn't look convinced

"Bella I know you too well, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, just worried about my trig test today" That was true but it was not the real reason

"Don't worry, you'll ace it!"

"Thanks, I hope so"

"Edward, wait" UGH!

"Hey Tanya" He put his arm around her and smiled at her

"I'll see you at lunch Bella?" Edward asked

"Yeah, bye"

He smiled and walked off with Tanya. He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar.

***

**WHAT DO YOU THINK? LIKE IT? HATE IT? LOVE IT? THINK IT'S OK? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**


	2. Holiday

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED!**

**HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER**

**PS: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, ANY OF THE CHARACTERS OR ANY OF THE SONGS THROUGHOUT THE STORY**

**I also did not have time to edit or read through this chap so sorry if there are any mistakes.**

*******

I walked out of gym only to be met by my second best friend Alice.

"Hey Bella, do you want to come to my house after school?"

"Sure, I'll drop my bag off at home and come right over"

"YAY" I smiled and searched the parking lot for Edward. I finally found him leaning against his Volvo talking to Tanya.

"Oh crap" I said rolling my eyes

"Bella, you need to tell him seriously!" Alice said

"I will when you tell Jasper!" She rolled her eyes and sighed

"Fine, deal, when I tell Jasper you have to tell Edward and vice versa"

"Deal" I agreed

Alice has had a crush on Jasper ever since they adopted him and his twin sister Rosalie 3 years ago, he is all she talks about sometimes and to be honest, I think he likes her too.

"Hey Bella" Edward smiled and his eyes lit up. They always did when he smiled. "You ready to go?"

"Sure, see you later Alice"

"Hurry over" she said as she walked off towards Emmett's jeep and Rosalie's BMW. Yes they are rich too.

"Bye Eddie" Tanya said strutting off to her mindless followers Jessica and Lauren. Edward stopped and stared after her, watching her walk to her friends.

"I rolled my eyes and got into the passenger seat of his Volvo. If only he wanted me like that. She's never going to love him like I want to. I swear sometimes, I'm invisible to him and all he wants to see is her. I wish he would just open his eyes and realize I'm better for him than she'll ever be. Hey! That could be a good song. I came back to reality by the sound of the car door shutting.

"So you're coming over today?" he asked casually as he got in the driver's seat and pulled out of the school parking lot.

"Yeah, I'm going to drop off my bag and then come over" He smiled at me and I smiled back

The rest of the ride back we talked about the holidays which were coming next week and the end of term dace that's happening on wednesday night. Which I am not happy about. Before I knew it we were outside our homes.

We both got out of the car and started walking up our driveways.

"I'll see you later" I said laughing. I walked into the house, put my bag on the couch, got a quick drink of water and headed out the door. I walked up their long driveway and knocked on the door.

"Hello Bella, come in, Alice is upstairs in Edwards room" Esme said. I nodded and walked up the elegant staircase to Edward's room.

"Edward! Are you serious?" Alice was excited about something. I didn't want to interrupt so I leaned against the wall of the door and waited. Ok I was eavesdropping.

"Alice shh, please don't tell anyone, you can't"

"Edward you have to tell her?" I was curious now. I decided to interrupt.

"Tell who what?" I said walking into the room.

Edward and Alice froze.

"Tell you what I'm getting you for... um...Christmas" Edward said "I've got to go, tell Emmett something"

Then he got up and left. I'll find out later.

"Hey Alice"

"Hey Bella, let's go to my room"

She grabbed my hand and led me out of the bedroom to her room. We walked down the hall and nearly had a heart attack when Jasper came out of the bathroom.

"Hey Alice, Bella" he said.

"Hey Jasper" we both said. His cheeks turned pink and he walked past us into his room.

When we were in her room I shut the door.

"Alice he is totally into you" I squealed

"No" she shook her head and I grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Alice he totally does!"

"Whatever, ok let's do our nails" I groaned and she grabbed the nail polish.

***

It was 6:00pm now and I'm sure mum will want me home very soon.

"Alice I have to go, mum is home so she will be waiting for me"

"Okay, our usual sleepover Saturday?" she asked. We have had a sleepover almost every Saturday since I can remember.

"Definitely" I replied

"It's my house this week" she said following me downstairs. I stopped halfway when I say my mum and dad sitting on the couch with Esme and Carlisle.

"Oh, Bella, Come down here and take a seat we have some news" my mum said

"Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, living room please" Esme called

When everyone was here Carlisle cleared his throat.

"Well we were just talking with Renee and Charlie and we have decided that a family holiday is way over due and that considering this is the last week of school, we have decided to go to Gumnut lodge for the whole two weeks"

"What do you say?"

We all agreed and Emmett cheered.

"Ok, well on Friday we will leave so you will miss out on the last day of school, we will have the whole lodge to ourselves, there will be one cottage for you guys and a cottage for Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and myself" This is going to be heaps of fun, and I get to be with Edward more without _her._

"Well, Carlisle, Esme, We have to get going, I've left the stove on and don't want the house to burn down" my mum said I laughed and opened the door, my mum and dad said goodbye and followed me out the door. I said goodbye to everyone and closed the door.

***

I walked out of the bathroom and back into my room. I said goodnight to my parents and shut the door. I walked over to the window and saw Edward on the phone, pacing back and forth across his room, probably talking to Tanya.

I shook my head and went to my guitar. I got out my notebook containing every single song I have written. (I do not own these songs and Bella did not write them either)

I opened up to a brand new page and sighed. Write what you feel Bella, write what you feel! I automatically put my pen to the paper and wrote the heading INVISIBLE

I wrote down everything I felt and grabbed my guitar. I put the strap around my waist and grabbed my pick. I walked over to my bed and looked out my window, watching Edward pace back and forth.

I sighed and began to sing.

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile  
She never noticed how you stop and stare whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wanting you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, yeah

There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
But she's never gonna see the light, no matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

And I just want show you, she don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible

Like shadows in the faded light, oh, we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize

And I just want to show you, she don't even know you  
Baby, let me love you, let me want you  
You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead of just invisible, oh, yeah

She can't see the way your eyes will light up when you smile

I sighed and put my guitar back on it's stand. I jumped when my phone buzzed on the table.

I click show message and nearly died of embarrassment........

*******

**Hmmm... what was it?**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THNK!!**

**THANKS! xoxox**


	3. The Lodge

**Here's the next chapter!! Hope you like... this is just them getting to the lodge, please review and let me know if you want anything to happen next **

**Thanks!**

_***_

_Nice song Bella_

_Who's it about?_

_Edward_

I clicked reply and texted back

_**What, how did you hear it?**_

_**It's just about a friend. She likes this guy but thinks they'll never get together. Thought it would be a great idea for a song.**_

_**Bella**_

_You left your window open, and mine was also open. _

_Who?_

_Edward_

_**Jessica. No prizes for guessing who she likes.**_

_**I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow bright and early**_

_**Bella**_

_Ok, good night see you tomorrow_

_Edward_

_*******_

The rest of the week was weird. Edward was acting strange around me, I've asked him heaps of times if he was ok and I got the same response every time....fine.

I walked up into my bedroom and got out my suitcase. I rummaged though all my draws for appropriate clothing. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Once I finished packing I put my suitcase at the door, said goodnight to my parents and went to bed.

***

My Alarm clock buzzed at 7:00am and I jumped out of my bed. I opened my blind and saw Edward leaving his room. I quickly got changed and met my parents downstairs. They were eating breakfast and both of their suitcases were at the door.

"Morning sweetie" mum said

"Morning Bells, do you want some breakfast" my dad said passing me a plate with two pieces of toast on it.

I nodded and started eating my toast. When I was done we walked out of the house and met the Cullen's on their driveway.

Emmett and Edward were packing the jeep while Jasper and Carlisle were packing the Volvo.

"Morning" My mum said

"Hey guys" Esme said walking over to us. She gave us all hugs and took our luggage.

"Emmett this is Bella's" she wheeled my bag to Emmett and he put it in the jeep

"And Carlisle these are Renee and Charlies" Carlisle smiled and put them into the Volvo.

"So the kids will be driving up in Emmett's jeep and Charlie and Renee you will be driving up with us in Edwards Volvo" Carlisle said

"Great" I said. I walked over to Alice who was leaning against the garage.

"Hey" I said. She was staring at Jasper who was talking to Edward, Emmett and Rosalie about cars.

"Alice...Hellooo" I waved my hand in front of her and she blinked and looked at me

"Oh, hi Bella" she said hugging me.

"Very subtle Alice" I said laughing. She blushed and led me to the jeep.

Edward had his back to me and didn't know I was here yet. I snuck up behind him and put my hands over his eyes.

"Megan Fox?" he teased

I laughed and he turned around

"Oh it's just you Bella, bummer" we both laughed and I punched him in the arm

"You excited?" I asked

"Definitely, and we get to miss out on school" he said laughing

"Especially the dance" I said relieved

"Guys are you ready?" Emmett said

We all agreed and walked over to his Jeep. Rosalie was in the front, Alice and Jasper were in the first row of seats and Edward and I were at the back.

The trip was great; We all sang along to songs on the radio, picked on Emmett and played your usual car games, yes we were very immature for our ages.

2 hours later we arrived at the lodge. Our parents were already there and we pulled into the parking space next to them.

We went to the reception to let them know where here and went to the only two cabins in the whole lodge that were ours.

We said goodbye to our parents who disappeared into the cabin next to us and walked into our cabin. The cabin is 2 storied and is very cosy.

Emmett and Rosalie are sharing a room; Emmett and Rose have been dating ever since Carlisle and Esme adopted her and Jazz and were practically inseparable.

Alice and I were going to share a room, and Edward and Jasper were going to share a room.

We went up to our rooms and unpacked all our clothes; Alice however looked as if she was unpacking enough clothes for a year.

I bagsed the bed against the window and went to see Edward. I could hear Emmett and Rosalie laughing in their room and Jasper was downstairs talking to Carlisle.

I walked into Edwards's room to see him lying on his bed with his hands under his head staring up at the ceiling. I knocked on the door and he jumped

"Hey" he said

"Hey, what were you thinking about?" I asked

"Nothing" he said quickly looking at the floor

"You unpacked yet?" he asked

"Yep and I got the bed by the window!"

"Same, took a lot of convincing and begging but he gave in quickly"

We both laughed and Jasper walked through the door.

"Hey Bella" he said giving me a hug

"Hey Jazz"

"Is Alice in her room?" he asked

"Yep, still unpacking her truckload of clothes" I said

He laughed and walked out of the room

***

JPOV

I walked into Bella and Alice's room to see Alice unpacking the last of her clothes. She wiped the sweat off her forehead and collapsed onto her bed.

I laughed and she jumped

"Hey" I said walking over to her. She smiled her breathtaking smile and moved over so I could sit down.

"Hey" she said. I sat down and looked her closet. Whoa, Bella wasn't joking, her closet was absolutely full of clothes; I would be surprised if the door closed.

"Will it close?" I asked her. She frowned and walked over to the closet.

"UUGGGGHHH" she was pushing against her closet but it wouldn't shut. I walked over to give her a hand. I pushed as hard as I could on the door and it closed.

"Yes!" Alice and I both said at the same time. We walked over to each other and gave each other Hi fives.

Then the closet creaked and came flinging open hitting Alice and I in the arm causing us to fall over. I fell on top of Alice and our eyes met. She was so beautiful! My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to pop out of my chest.

I came back to reality and quickly jumped of Alice. I held my hand out for her and she took it.

"You can put some in my closet if you like, we have a lot of room" I offered

"That would be great, thanks Jazz" she said. She walked over to her closet and pulled out a bunch of clothes. I took them off her and she followed me into my room. Bella and Edward were sitting on his bed talking. I opened my closet and put Alice's clothes in. I shut the doors and she smiled.

"Thanks"

"Sure no problem, just come in and grab them whenever you want"

I smiled at her and she looked down blushing.

"I'm going to go...see...Esme, I'll talk to you later" she waved goodbye to Bella and Edward and walked out of my room. You idiot Jasper! I should have gotten off her quicker! She probably thinks its weird liking someone you live with. A girl like her would never like me anyway. I sighed and walked over to my bed and laid down

"I'm going to go see if mum and dad need my help" Bella said getting of the bed and walking out of the room

"Jazz, just ask her out!!!" Edward said

"She'll say no, did you see the way she acted just then?"

"Dude, trust me! Just ask her out, otherwise someone is going to ask her out and you're going to be left wishing you did"

"I will when you ask Bella" I said

Edward froze and sighed

"Fine, you've got a deal! And If you tell Alice I'll tell Bella"

"Fine, why are you dating Tanya?" I asked confused. If he liked Bella why would he date someone else?

"Jealousy" ahh, of course

"How's that working out for you?" I asked sarcastically

"Shut up" and with that he walked out of the room running his hands through his hair. I laughed and closed my eyes, thinking of Alice.

***

**LONG CHAPTER ... HOPE YOU LIKED IT **

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	4. Battle For Her Heart

**SORRY IT'S LATE, I HAD EXAMS. HERE IT IS! IM REALLY TIRED SO SORRY IF IT'S BAD.**

**Battle for her heart**

**BPOV**

I walked down the stairs and out the door of the cabin. I walked up the steps of Carlisle, Esme and my parent's cabin and knocked on the door. I almost didn't notice the pale pink sticky note on the window.

_We've gone to do some canoeing and to have a picnic. We have our mobiles if you're in any trouble. Love Carlisle, Esme, Renee and Charlie._

I sighed and sat on the bottom step looking around at the lodge. I heard horse hoofs clanking against the hard ground and looked in the direction it was coming, a tall, muscular boy with tanned skin war riding on a beautiful brown horse. He smiled at me and motioned for his horse to pull over.

I got up off the last step just as he hopped off his horse

"Hey, I'm Jacob" he said his perfect white teeth smiling at me. He was ALMOST as good looking as Edward.

"I'm Isabella but please call me Bella"

"Bella" he confirmed. We shook hands and he continued stroking his horse

"So do you work here?" I asked

"Yeah I work at the stables on the other side of the lodge, right over there" he said pointing across the large pool. I looked in the direction he was pointing and saw a small red stable.

"Why did you get a job here?" I asked

"Well I love animals especially horses and when I saw the ad for horse riding instructor wanted I said sure! I need the money and I love horses. This is actually my horse Charlie"

I walked over to Charlie and stroked his long nose. He was so soft and gorgeous.

"Well I have to go now, got to keep Charlies exercise routine" He said rolling his eyes. "He gets angry when you don't take him for a ride every morning and afternoon"

We both laughed and he got back on his horse.

"Nice meeting you Bella" he said waving goodbye

"Nice meeting you too Jacob and Charlie" And with that he disappeared around the corner of the lodge.

I turned around and walked back into the house. Jasper and Emmett were on the couch watching football and were yelling at the television, must be another bet because Jasper was telling the player to keep running while Emmett was telling the player to trip. There was a long silence as the player ran over the line and Jasper jumped up of the couch yelling. Then the final buzzer blew and Emmett groaned.

"Dammit Jasper" He said reaching for his wallet in his back pocket.

When Emmett handed him the $20 Jasper kissed it and sat back down on the couch.

"Pleasure doing business with you Em" He started laughing and Emmett groaned again.

"So who was that hunk outside that you were talking to?" Emmett teased

"What hunk?" Edward asked from behind me. I jumped and blushed

"His name is Jacob, he works at the stables" I said simply

"Oh" Edward said staring at the wall behind me

Jasper looked at Edward and laughed.

"Remember what you told me Ed?"

Edward froze and he looked worried.

"Shut up Jazz" he said

Jasper laughed loudly and Emmett looked ad confused as I was.

What did you say to him?" I asked confused

"Uhh...Just about the bet, I said Emmett would win" he was lying I could tell. Jasper smiled at him and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Oh ok ... Em you're going to be broke one day with all these bets" I said laughing

"Meh" he said walking into the kitchen "I'm hungry is anyone else?" he called

"Em your always hungry" we all laughed and we could hear the clattering of silverware in the kitchen. Then Edward turned to me.

"So you want to go swimming later?" Edward asked. Jasper smiled and walked upstairs into his room. He looked amused and Edward didn't. There was definitely something going on that he wasn't telling me about.

"Yeah sure, I really want to try out the massive diving boards they have"

He laughed and nodded. "Just make sure you don't slip before you jump" I hit him lightly in the arm and he acted wounded.

"Oh please" I said sarcastically. He laughed and jumped when his phone vibrated in his pocket

"Text from Tanya, Sorry I've got to call her" he closed his phone and I faked a smile.

"I'll call you when I'm done and we'll go swimming"

I nodded and smiled at him and walked up into my room trying to hold back the tears. I heard the front door shut and I sighed.

I opened the door and shut it turning the lock behind me. Alice was lying on her bed drawing designs for her school assignment. Alice wants to be a fashion designer and her designs were really good.

She saw me and ran over to me. "Bella what happened"

"I really should get over him Alice, he's in love with Tanya not me and I can't afford my heart to be broken everyday" I sobbed

She led me over to my bed, away from her designs to avoid them being drenched with tears and rubbed reassuring circles into my back. When I stopped crying she went over to her bed and put all her papers into her little bag and locked it.

"What's with that Alice?" I said laughing

"Those designs aren't for my assignment"

"What are they for?"

"It's a surprise" she smiled her evil smile and I got worried.

***

**EPOV**

After Bella went upstairs I went outside to call back Tanya. I went behind a large tree and dialled her number. She picked up on the second ring.

"Hey Edward, so tell me what happened"

"Ok well today she met some guy named Jacob who Emmett said was pretty hot, weird I know but now I'm not sure whether this whole jealously thing is working anymore, I'm not even sure it worked from the start"

"Edward you need to tell her how you feel otherwise this Jacob dude will get to her before you do and Bella is not going to wait around for someone who is already going out with someone else"

"That's what Jasper said" I said glumly

"He's not wrong"

"How am I going to get Bella to love me? She only thinks of me as her best friend but I don't want to be just friends" I asked

"Edward, I'm breaking up with you, now go and get your girl and do whatever it takes to win her over" we both laughed

"Thanks Tanya, I have 2 weeks to make her mine and I will, if it's the last thing I do"

"Good luck Edward, bye"

"Thanks for everything, you were a real help, Bye"

Let the game to win over Bella's heart begin.

*******

**HOPE YOU LIKED... THAT WAS A KINDA BORING CHAP THOUGH BUT MORE TO COME**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS AND COMMENTS**


	5. Dreaming of Me?

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE! VERY CUTE BUT ALSO A BIT CHEESEY! LOL**

**ENJOY!**

**EPOV**

I walked back to the cabin and up the stairs. I opened and closed my door and sat on my bed. Jasper was reading as per usual and I laughed. He glared at me and shut his book.

"Tanya and I broke up" I said

"Really Why?" he said putting his book on the bedside table

"Well I obviously don't love her and Bella won't like me if I'm already going out with someone. Not that she likes me anyway"

"Well that's true, I mean you? Please she can do so much better" He said sarcastically.

"Thanks Jazz good to know I can count on you"

"Edward this may sound a bit gay and cheesy but I've seen you two together and you guys are perfect for each other"

"Thanks" I said "Oh crap! I forgot swimming with Bella" I said jumping up and running over to grab my board shorts. I quickly ran into the bathroom and put them on. I quickly messed up my hair and walked down the hall to Bella and Alice's room.

I sighed and knocked on her door.

"Coming" Bella said. I could hear her running footsteps and she opened the door.

She was in her new blue bikini Alice bought her and she looked....

"Wow" I blurted out. "I mean... I like the bikini...its nice" We both blushed and I looked away.

"Thanks Edward oh and can I talk to you for a sec" Alice said from behind Bella. I nodded and walked in.

"I'll meet you downstairs Bella" I said. She nodded and walked down the stairs. I shut the door and walked over to Alice. She had some sketches and lots of coloured pencils on her bedside table.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked

"Edward, stop dating Tanya" she said

"I have" I said

"Really" she asked excited for some reason.

"Really" I agreed

"Tell Bella you love her Edward"

"I can't"

"YES YOU CAN!" She said putting my face between her hands "Now go and do it!" she said pushing me out of my room.

"If only she liked me back" I mumbled as I walked out of the room. I walked down the stairs and saw Bella sitting on the bottom step. She turned around and smiled at me.

"You ready?" she asked me

"Yep let's go!" she nodded and started to walk outside. I looked at jasper who was sitting on the couch smirking.

"I mean...I like the bikini...its nice" Jasper said imitating me

"At least I'm trying to get the girl I love, unlike some" He glared at me and I laughed walking out of the cabin.

***

The diving board was pretty high, probably the height of the second story of the cabin. I stood at the top and Bella was standing at the bottom of the ladder. I took a long run up and jumped off the edge.

"Woo" I screamed and I landed in the water. I came up to the surface and shook my head, getting the water and my hair out of my face.

I looked over at Bella who was climbing up the ladder of the diving board. I floated on my back watching her walk along the diving board.

"It's so high" she said

"You can do it Bella just jump" I called to her. She shut her eyes and took one last deep breath before jumping off the diving board and into the water.

"Ahh" she squealed. I laughed and swam over to where she came up.

She wiped her eyes and smiled at me

"That was so much fun" She said

"Want to do it again?" I asked

"Last one there is a rotten egg" She said as she swam over towards the diving board.

***

**JPOV (after Edward leaves)**

Then Edward laughed and walked out of the room. He is right though, maybe I should do something too, I mean even Edward is doing something about how he feels and he never does. I sighed and got up off the couch and walked upstairs. I walked down the hall to Alice and Bella's room and took a deep breath. I knocked on the door and fidgeted with my hands.

"Come in" she said

I turned the knob and walked in. She was sit ting on her bed sketching with a box of pencils and pens and a lot papers around her.

"Oh hey Jasper" she said smiling.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I asked looking at the papers. There was a picture of a girl with long brown hair wearing a blue dress that came just below her knee. In fact, the girl kind of looked like Bella.

"Just drawing up some sketches" she said adding more blue to the girls dress

"That girl looks a lot like Bella" I said

"That's because it is" she smiled an evil smile and smudged dark blue in with the light blue.

"And may I ask why you are drawing a picture of Bella in a dress?"

"It's a surprise" she said smiling at her drawing.

***

**BPOV**

Edward and I hung out in the pool for at least half of the day just jumping off the diving board, swimming and relaxing. Edward was acting really weird lately and every time I asked him what was wrong he would just say nothing.

We were walking back to the cabin now with our towels wrapped around us. I was kind of cold and couldn't wait to have a nice hot shower.

We walked up the steps and Edward offered me to have my shower first. I said thank you and walked into the bathroom.

**EPOV **

I went into my parents shower because I was getting really cold waiting for Bella to finish. No one was in there so there was no wait!

I turned on the hot water and let it run down my back and soon enough all my Goosebumps were gone.

***

**BPOV**

We all had dinner which was mainly noodles and ice cream for dessert. Who knows what the parents were having, but whatever it was it had to have been healthy.

It was currently raining and we were all watching TV.

I was sitting in between Jasper and Edward but wasn't really concentrating on the TV. Edward had his arm around me as per usual probably in a friendly way, but I always wished it wasn't.

**JPOV**

Bella and Edward are the cutest couple. I decided to give them some time alone and go upstairs for a shower. I walked into my room to get my clothes only to find Alice with a towel wrapped around her looking through her part of clothes for her pyjamas. She jumped and tightened her grip around her towel.

"Oh sorry, Uhh... I'll go...Uhh...wait outside"

"Sorry Jazz" she said her face turning red

I walked out of the room and leaned against the wall.

She came out not long after with a pair of pyjamas in her hand. She smiled at me and walked into her room shutting the door behind her.

**EPOV**

Bella leaned her head against my shoulder and I smiled. I tightened my grip around her and continued to watch the football game.

About halfway through the game I looked down at Bella to see that she had fallen asleep. I picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs. Alice was already asleep and I placed Bella onto her bed. She sighed and rolled over.

"Edward" she sighed

"Yes Bella"

"Edward" she said again. Was she dreaming about me?

I kissed her cheek and walked out of her room. I looked at the clock in my room and saw 11:30 written in red letters. I ran downstairs turned off the TV and all the lights before going back up to my room. I got into bed and pulled the covers over me dreaming of a certain beautiful brunette. I was truly a sucker for her.

**WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW IT WILL MAKE MY DAY!**

**ALSO CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORY JUST FRIENDS! **

**SUMMARY:** Bella Swan has a crush on Edward Masen but thinks they'll only ever be just friends. What will happen when they have to share a cottage together as part of a school assignment? *All Human!*


	6. Jacob

**HERE IT IS.... THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T HATE ME FOR THE ENDING.**

**EPOV**

I woke up to a very unusual sunny day. I got changed into a pair of shorts and a tee and headed downstairs to get some breakfast.

Last night, Bella said my name in her sleep and now, I can't help wondering what she was dreaming about.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Alice waving her hand in front of my face.

"Edward you there?" she said

"Oh, yeah...what did you say?" I asked

"I said did you want the milk" She was holding the milk in her other hand and had a confused look on her face.

"Yes thanks" I said taking it from her and pouring it on my cereal.

"Where is everyone" I asked only just noticing that no one was around.

"Umm...Emmett and Rosalie are out doing something; Jasper has gone out with the parents bike riding. He was up really early and Bella I believe is still asleep" she said

"What are you going to do today?" I asked

"Um I was thinking of going into town, I need to get some stuff. What are you going to do?" she asked

"I might see if Jazz and Em wanted to go Quad biking with me today. If Emmett's not busy"

"Cool" she said taking a bite of her cereal. When she was done she picked up some papers and headed out the door, waving goodbye to me on the way out.

When I finished my breakfast I went upstairs and got changed into my swimmers. When I was done, I walked quietly back down the stairs and wrote a note on the table.

Bella,

Em and Rose are out together, Jazz is out with the rents, Alice is in the town and I am down at the pool.

Edward

I put the pen away and walked out the door.

***

When I got out of the pool I saw Jasper walking into the cabin.

"Hey, Jazz" I called. He turned around and started walking towards me.

"Hey Edward" he said

"Did you want to go Quad biking" I asked

"YES!" He said

"Ok, well I'm going to go get dry and then we can head out"

We walked back to the cabin and I went to get changed. When I got back I saw Bella and Jasper laughing and talking on the couch.

"Oh hey Edward" Bella said

"Hey" I said "You ready" I said to Jasper.

He nodded and got up off the couch.

"Where are you going?" Bella asked

"Quad biking" I said

"Oh that sounds good have fun" she said

"What are you going to do?" I asked

"Um...I might go and see if Jacob wants to go horse riding" she said

"Oh" I said jealous "H-Have fun"

"I will" she said getting off the couch. She waved goodbye and then walked upstairs. Jasper looked at me and then back at Bella.

"Let's go" I said. When we got outside he stopped me.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"Fine"

***

**BPOV**

I got changed and headed over to Jacobs stable. I knocked on the large wooden door and saw Jacob walk over. He ran his hands through his short hair and smiled when he saw me.

"Bella" he said

"Hi Jacob"

"You can call me Jake" He said

"Ok then Jake, Um I was just wondering if I would be able to go on a horse ride and if you wanted to come" I asked

"Sure" he said. He motioned for me to follow him through the stable.

"You get the pleasure of taking beautiful Mia" he said stopping at a beautiful white horse. He stoked her nose and so did I.

"Hello Mia" I said smiling. Mia neighed and Jacob smiled.

"She likes you" he said

"Well, I like you too" I said to Mia. Jacob opened the door and grabbed the saddle that was hanging on the wall. He put it on her back and adjusted the straps. When he was done he led her out and motioned for me to hop on.

"Ok put your leg here and hop on" he said. When I was on top, he tied Mia to a pole while he put his saddle on Charlie. When he was done he trotted over to me and untied Mia.

"Ok Bella, now just keep a firm grip on Mia and stay close to me so that I can help you incase you fall off. Your dad told me you were a klutz" I stuck my tongue out at him and he laughed.

I really liked Jacob, but not as much as I liked Edward. He trotted off in front of me and Mia started trotting off after him.

We rode through the bush tracks and went right around the property. When we arrived back at the stable I was really upset. I didn't want it to end.

"Aww" I said as we rode into the stables. He laughed and got off Charlie.

"You're always welcome to come back Bella" he said

"I might hold you to that" I said.

When he had put Mia and Charlie back he started walking over to me. He looked at his watch and smiled.

"Hey, would you like to go into town with me and grab some ice creams. I know this awesome place that makes the best ice cream" he said

"Sure let's go" I said

***

We ordered our ice cream and decided to go to a nearby park. We sat on the bench and started eating our ice creams.

"This" I said pointing to my ice cream. "Would have to be the best ice cream I ever had"

He nodded his head and continued eating his ice cream.

When we finished we walked around the park, climbed a huge tree which I nearly fell out of and skimmed rocks at the pond. When we had enough of that we walked over to the play ground and got on the swings. We hung out on the swings for what seemed like forever. It was only until little kids started to hang around the swings that we decided that we better get off.

"You know Jacob you're a really good guy" I said

"Why thank you" he said "And you're a really awesome girl"

He then looked at his watch and groaned.

"What?" I asked

"Its 6:30pm and I have to be back at the lodge to feed the horses and then close up"

"Wow time went by fast" I said and he nodded. "Let's go" I said

***

When we got back Jacob walked me to my cabin.

"Thanks for showing me the best ice cream ever" I said laughing

"You're very welcome and come back to the stables anytime" he said

We hugged goodbye and I walked inside the cabin. Everyone was watching TV eating Take away noodles.

"Hey Bella, Your dinner is on the table. Where were you?" Alice asked

"Hey, thanks and I went out with Jacob"

"On a date" Edward asked

"No just as friends" I said

"Is that the dude that was on the horse a couple of days ago?" Emmett asked

"Yeah, we went horse riding, got some ice cream and then hung out at the park"

"Sounds good" Rosalie said

"What did you and Emmett do today?" I asked curious as to what they did

"We had a nice picnic at the beach up the road. It was awesome, except now thanks to Emmett I now have sand in my hair and in other places that sand really shouldn't be" she said laughing

"Why do you have so much sand on you?" Alice asked

"I started a sand fight and then tackled her into the sand" he said laughing.

I sat next to Edward on the couch and started eating my noodles.

***

I woke up to the sound of someone shutting the front door. I sighed and looked at the clock.

"Ugh it's three in the morning!" I whispered angrily

I got out of bed and walked down the stairs and out the door to see Edward lying on the ground looking up at the sky.

I walked over to him and laid down next to him.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I couldn't sleep"

"Why?"

"Something on my mind" he said

"Like..."

"Don't worry" he said

"Tell me" I said

"It's nothing"

"Tell..." I said

"Do you really want to know?" he asked

"Nah, that's why I asked you three times,. Tell me!" I said pushing him in the side.

"Bella..."

**SORRY FOR THE CLIFFY. I HAVE TO KEEP MAKING YOU WANT MORE! PLEASE REVIEW I LOVE GETTING THEM FROM YOU.**


	7. A Night Out

HEYYY I AM BACK!!! SORRY I WAS ON HOLIDAYS OVERSEAS IN FIJI, BUT I AM BACK AND HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER! THANKS TO THOSE WHO LOVE AND READ MY STORIES :D

EPOV

"Edward..." she said

"Well, have you ever really loved someone so much that it hurts?" I asked

"Yes" she said looking away

"Well, that is how I feel" I said lying back on the ground.

"Well, I'm positive that Tanya feels the same way" she said lying down with me

"Tanya and I broke up" I said. Bella opened her mouth to talk but was cut off my Charlie.

"Bella, Edward, what are you doing up at 3:10 in the MORNING?" Charlie asked. We looked up and saw Charlie and Carlisle standing on the balcony.

"Couldn't sleep" Bella said

"Well, I suggest that you both go back to bed and try to" Carlisle said "We're going out to dinner tomorrow night by the way, so tell everyone to be ready by 6:30pm" he said

"Ok and I will dad" I said getting up off the ground.

"Night" Bella and I said as we both walked into the cabin.

We walked up the stairs and to our doors.

"Edward" Bella said looking over her shoulder

"Yeah" I said turning around to face her.

"I'm sorry about you and Tanya" she said

"That's ok, it wasn't working out" I said

"So if Tanya isn't the girl you think about who is?" she asked

"Guess" I said laughing before walking into my room.

She groaned before walking into hers.

***

BPOV

I was thinking about what Edward had said the whole night and it was starting to bug me. The only person that I wanted him to like was me. I was going through all the girls in our grade and narrowed down my list to 10 girls. It hurt to think about this but I was determined to find out the girl of Edward's dreams. I got out of bed and got changed into some short shorts and an Alice approved tee.

I walked down stairs and saw Emmett and Rose making out on the couch.

"Oh! Yuck!" I said covering my eyes.

Emmett pulled away from Rose and laughed

I ran into the kitchen to avoid seeing anything else.

"Morning" Alice said

"Morning" I said opening up the fridge.

"Bella, I need you to help me with something today. But you cannot tell anyone! I want it to be a surprise" she said smiling.

"What!" I said

"Oh come on Bella, please!" she said

"Why....." I groaned

"Please, Bella...please" She pouted and I groaned.

"Ok, ok" I said sighing in defeat

"Yay, thank you Bella" she said hugging me. She clapped her hands before disappearing up the stairs.

"My room in 15 minutes" she called from the top of the stairs.

I groaned and started eating my breakfast.

***

I walked upstairs to find Alice putting a folder on her desk. She turned around and pulled me into the room, shutting the door quietly behind her. Edward and Jasper were still asleep.

"Ok, so my friend Kira, is friends with fashion designer Sarah Latoya **(AN: Made that part up, imagine that Sarah is a famous designer) **She recommended me to Sarah, showing her some of my designs. Last month I received an invitation in the mail from Sarah inviting me to a formal party tomorrow night! She wanted me to design my own dresses and tuxes for her new line of formal wear" Alice said jumping up and down

"Oh my god Alice that's Amazing!" I said, I was so proud of her! Everyone knew Alice was going to go far in fashion it was really only a matter of time.

"So these are the dresses" she pulled them all out of their covers and laying them carefully on the bed.

"Each dress was designed to fit and compliment each of our figures. Yours is blue, Rosalie's is red and mine is the pink one"

"Wow Alice these are stunning" I said picking up my dress. It was made of three different blues and looked amazing! It flowed right down to the floor and I couldn't help imagine myself in it.

"Well...try it on!" Alice said

I smiled and Alice turned around so I could put it on.

"Done" I said and Alice turned around. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Bella, you look...AMAZING" Alice said. I looked down at the gorgeous dress and spun around. The bottom of the dress spun with me and I couldn't help but feel gorgeous in it.

I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself. Alice as right, the dress made you look stunning; it hugged every curve and actually made you look a lot chestier than you already were.

"How did you get the sizes right and everything?" I asked

"When everyone was out I went into town got the stuff I needed and then went through everyone's clothes to take measurements etc"

"Let's see yours" I said to her

"No, not yet, you will see tomorrow night" she said smiling

"What time is your big night?" I asked

"5pm at ooh la la" she said with a French accent.

I ran over to her and hugged her.

"Alice!!!" I squealed in excitement

"Bella, your dress!"

"Oh sorry" She turned around and told me to get changed. I wasn't allowed out of the room incase someone saw me.

Alice put the dresses back in their covers and put them back in the wardrobe.

***

It was 5pm and Alice had called Rosalie and me upstairs to get ready for dinner.

We all put on our nicest dresses and Alice did our hair. I wore a nice purple dress that came to the top of my knees with a gorgeous purple bow that tied around my waist.

Rosalie wore a nice orangey like dress that was layered. It flowed down to her knees and looked amazing when she twirled.

Alice wore a beautiful black dress that stopped just above her knee. The dress was strapless and hugged her figure brilliantly.

We walked down the stairs to see the boys almost half asleep on the couch.

"Guys" Rosalie said. They jumped off the couch and turned around.

It seemed that each of them were looking at us with wide eyes. I blushed and turned my head in hopes that no one could see.

"Wow Rose you look beautiful" Emmett said

"Thanks Em" she said. He kissed her cheek and she blushed.

"You guys look fantastic" Jasper said

"Thanks" Alice and I said

"Bella you look very beautiful" Edward said smiling. I blushed and he laughed.

"I love your blush" he said which only made me blush more. I hit him playfully in the stomach and followed Rosalie and Emmett out the front door.

Carlisle and Esme, along with my parents were waiting under the porch of their cabin.

"Are we ready?" Carlisle asked

"Yep, let's go" Alice said.

We got to the restaurant and sat down. The waiter got us some drinks and we were waiting for our dinner.

The parents were talking and laughing and joking about something that didn't make any sense.

Alice looked at me and back at them with a raised eyebrow. I laughed and tried to create a conversation of our own.

"So guys, what are we doing tomorrow?" I asked taking a sip of my lemonade.

"Umm...What about canoeing?" Emmett asked

Everyone agreed.

"We'll go down to the lake at 10, there are some canoes already down there, I checked yesterday with the owners of the lodge and they said we could use them, whenever we wanted" Emmett said

"Sounds good" Jasper said

"Hey Em do you want to go dance" Rosalie asked

"Sure" Emmett said. Emmett and Rosalie left and it was just Alice, Edward and I left.

"Do you want to dance?" Jasper asked Alice

"Of course!" Alice said grabbing his hand and leading him onto the dance floor.

"Bella did you..."

"Let's go" I said grabbing Edward's hand. Edward and I danced together to the beat of the music, the lights were flashing and everyone around us were jumping like crazy.

Soon, the band started playing something slower and Edward pulled me into a waltz position.

"Just a warning Edward, I can't dance" I said looking at the ground

"Well, lucky for you, I can" he said laughing. We moved from side to side and I looked into his eyes. Suddenly I forgot where we were and what we were doing. Then the music went upbeat and I shook my head, coming back to reality. I didn't even hear the dong finish. Renee called us over to the table telling us it was time to go. Edward and I moved apart awkwardly and made our way over to the table. Edward handed me my coat and we walked out of the restaurant.

When we got home we all walked up the stairs and got ready for bed, I had a quick shower and got into my pj's. I climbed into bed and let out the biggest sigh, Edward and his stupid dazzling.

WHAT DID U THINK? WELL....REVIEWWW!!! THANKS AND SORRY FOR LATE UPDATE


	8. Alice

**BPOV**

Today was the big day, well for Alice. It was sadly raining and extremely cold, so unfortunately we couldn't go canoeing. We all decided that it would be best to stay in doors today and just chill out. I was in my baggy tracksuit pants with my favourite blue jumper which was Edward's favourite. I had my ugg boots on and was sitting on the couch watching Titanic with the friends. The boys all looked extremely bored, but not us girls.

I could hear Edward and Jasper whispering behind me and I tried to listen in, I know that it's bad to do, but it's tempting.

"Do it" Edward whispered

"No" Jasper whispered back

"Boys will you shut up, Rose is about to jump!" Rosalie yelled. She hadn't seen the movie before and was really getting into it.

They shut up and shifted back into their seats. The rain was coming down hard on the roof and the wind was making funny ghost noises.

"Alice what are you going to do? The weather forecast says that the weather is going to be like this for two days! What about tonight?" I asked

"Got it covered, Sarah called me this morning and told me to bring my designs and get changed into them there, she has two rooms for us to get changed into the clothes and it will be warm in there so we won't need to wear jumpers" she said smiling

"Omg would you guys shut up!" Rosalie said

We all laughed at her and Emmett wrapped his arms around her. I sighed, I can just imagine Edward putting his arms around me, I shook my head, Bella he already loves someone! Snap out of it.

We spent the rest of the day watching movies and pigging out; soon it was time to leave for Alice's big night. It was still pouring with rain outside and was freezing. I ran outside and into the car. The girls were all going together while all the boys were in a separate car.

When we got there, Alice showed the boys where to go and we walked into our dressing room. The dressing room was huge and had three mirrors with light bulbs all around it, I felt like a celebrity.

An hour later and we all looked stunning! Rosalie's hair was straightened with light curls at the bottoms, my hair was curly and sat just above my shoulders and Alice's hair was straight and flicky. Our make up looked amazing and made us look like supermodels.

Alice handed us our dresses and told us to go and get changed behind our curtains. When we were done we put on our heels and looked in the huge mirror leaning against the wall.

"Wow" Rosalie said

"Alice, we look amazing!" I said

"Thanks guys, I'm so nervous" she said jumping up and down.

We took a deep breath before walking out of the room.

"Where are the guys?" I asked

"There going to meet us up there, they are probably already there" Alice said looking at the clock on the wall.

"Let's go" Alice said leading us up the stairs.

**EPOV**

Carlisle, Esme, Charlie and Renee all arrived later and were sitting at a table having drinks. Emmett, Jasper and I were all sitting at the bar,

"Hello" A female voice said. We all turned around to see a gorgeous brunette woman standing before us.

"You guys must be Jasper, Emmett and Edward" she said

"Yes we are"

"Hi, my name is Sarah Latoya"

"Oh it's nice to meet you" Jasper said smiling

"So these are the designs of Miss Alice" she said smiling. We nodded and she motioned for us to turn.

We stood and turned slowly; she nodded and made Mhmm noises.

"They are very good" she said in approval "Charlotte" she called and a skinny blonde haired woman was at her side.

"Take some photos for me please?" she said. We got together and smiled at the camera. Charlotte took about 50 photos of us all in different positions.

Then out of no where Emmett gasped followed by Jasper. I looked at Jasper in confusion and he nodded towards three beautiful women walking through the door, but my eyes were only on Bella, she was wearing a beautiful blue dress and her hair was curled and stunning. I could feel myself drooling and quickly snapped out of it.

"Ah, Alice dear, How are you? I love your tux designs!" Sarah said to Alice. They hugged and Alice smiled.

"Thankyou Sarah, and I'm good thanks, these are my friends Bella and Rosalie" She said motioning to Bella and Rose.

"Hello, nice to meet you" she said

"Ah, twirl for me girls" she said smiling

They twirled and it seemed all our eyes had popped out of their sockets.

"Alice, these are fantastic, you have got real talent" she said clapping her hands

"Charlotte, photos" she said. Charlotte took tonnes of photos before her, Sarah and Alice walked off to look and discuss Alice's designs.

The girls walked over and nodded in approval.

"Looking good boys" Rosalie said

"Rosalie you look Amazing" Emmett said smiling "Oh and you Bella"

"Thanks Em" Bella said laughing

"You guys look stunning" I said only looking at Bella, she blushed and looked away.

"Excuse me" Jasper said walking away from us.

Then the music started and people started moving to the dance floor waltzing.

"Would you like to dance" I asked her

"Of course" she said blushing again

**JPOV**

I saw Sarah and Charlotte leave the table and I looked at Alice. She was sitting at the table putting lots of papers into a bag. She sighed and looked out the window at the rain.

I decided to try and make my move.

"Excuse me" I said to the others and made my way over to her. Music started playing and people started dancing, I walked through the dance floor and made my way to Alice.

"Hey" I said sitting next to her

"Oh, Hi" she said startled

"How did it go?" I asked

"Really well, she offered me a job at her company after High School" She said smiling with excitement

"Congratulations!" I said

"Umm… Jasper" she began but was interrupted by Emmett

"Hey you guys, how did it go Alice"

"Great, she offered me a job after high school" Alice said

"That's awesome, Rose, Bella, Eddie she got offered a job" Emmett called.

"Emmett I told you not to call me that" Edward said glaring at him.

Esme and Carlisle were dancing on the dance floor with the biggest smiles on their faces.

We laughed and Alice smiled.

"What were you going to say before?" I asked

"Umm...never mind, do you want to dance?" she asked

"Sure" I said. I offered my hand and she took it, I led her to the dance floor spinning her around along the way.

***

**BPOV**

We danced all night until the function was over and it was time to leave. We all said goodnight to Sarah and she told Alice that she shall keep in touch.

We ran out into the cars and drove home. When we got inside it was 12:00 at night. We were all extremely tired and went upstairs to bed.

I got into my Pyjamas and got into bed. I turned off the light and said goodnight to Alice.

"Bella" Alice whispered

"Mmmm" I asked

"The job that Sarah is offering me after high school…" she said.

"Yeah..."

"It's...Um...In Italy for 2 years, they are doing some work up there then coming back down here when the line is complete, which usually takes 2 years"

"It's what!" I asked

"I know, I know" she said trying to calm me "She told me to think about it and let her know"

"Well, are you going to take it?" I asked

"I don't know" She said lying back down on her bed "I don't know"

**AN:**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND I REALLY HOPED YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!**

**XO**


	9. Telling Everyone

**Heres the next chap! hope you like it,, please review :):)**

**xo**

**BPOV**

It was still raining the next day and we were all stuck inside. There was a storm and it was really loud. We were all inside sitting in the living room watching a random movie that the boys wanted to watch.

There was lots of action and when something blew up or someone was shot the boys would all yell out screaming "Oooohhh".

We girls decided to leave them and went upstairs. We gossiped and talked for what seemed like hours before Alice and rose went back down stairs. I didn't feel like going back down, so instead I stayed upstairs and got out my guitar. I strummed it once and got out my lyrics book, which had all of the songs I had ever written inside it. Most of which, were about Edward.

I started playing my favourite song that I've written, Teardrops on my guitar. I used the name Drew instead of Edward so that no one would suspect anything. Alice though, knew exactly who it was about.

I started singing softly so that no one would be able to hear me.

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see  
That I want and I'm needing everything that we should be  
I'll bet she's beautiful, that girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without

Drew talks to me, I laugh cause it's just so funny  
That I can't even see anyone when he's with me  
He says he's so in love, he's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do

Drew walks by me, can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes, so perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be  
She'd better hold him tight, give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes and know she's lucky cause

_[Repeat Chorus]_

So I drive home alone, as I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight

He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do  
He's the time taken up, but there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into..

Drew looks at me, I fake a smile so he won't see.

I sighed and put my guitar away, I walked out of the room and back downstairs, the boys were still screaming and laughing and I rolled my eyes. Rosalie was getting into it as well.

I looked over and saw Alice sitting reading a magazine.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked

"Reading Sarah's magazine" she said smiling "They're amazing designs" she said

"They are" I agreed

"Have you made a decision yet?" I asked

"No, not yet. I'm thinking of seeing what my parents think"

"When are you going to tell them?" I asked

"Now, want to come?" she asked

"Yeah, of course"

"Were going to see the parents, be back soon" Alice said

"Woo that was awesome! Did you see how many times it flipped!!!" Emmett said

"And he still made it out alive" Jasper said

"Ok, bye" I said rolling my eyes.

We opened the door and shut it. It was still raining heavily so we pulled our jackets over our heads and ran.

We ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, we pulled our jumpers back down now that we were under cover and waited for them to open the door. Esme opened the door first and gave us both hugs.

"Come on in girls" she said

Charlie, Renee and Carlisle were all on the couch watching television. They all greeted us and we sat on the couch with them

"Um, Mum, dad and Charlie and Renee, I have something to tell you about last night" Alice said

"What?" Carlisle asked

"Well, I have been offered a job at Sarah's company for two years in … italy, they'll be there until the line is complete which usually takes two years, then we will return to Port Angeles. When we get back she is offering me a job as a designer in her company" she said

"Oh Alice that's amazing! Congratulations" Esme said hugging her

"I don't know weather to take it" she said

"Well, I think it's a great experience and that you should take it" Esme said

"I agree with your mother, I think it would be a wonderful experience" Carlisle said

"Congratulations Alice" my parents said

"I have to make my decision by the end of this week. So they can organise hotels, transport etc." she said

We talked a bit more about it, before decided we better go and tell the others about it.

**APOV**

I was nervous about telling the others but I was more nervous about telling Jaz, I really didn't want to leave him.

We walked into the house and the movie had just finished. Great, now I definitely had to tell them.

"Guys I have to tell you something" I said. They all looked at each other before nodding. They sat on the couch and I stood in front of them. I told them what I told Carlisle and they all looked shocked.

**JPOV**

Alice was going to leave, no I need more time! Everyone was congratulating Alice and telling her good luck. I mumbled a good luck and excused myself from the room. I walked upstairs and into my room. She can't leave.


	10. Drama and Decision Making

**Hey! here is the next chapter! Alot of drama in this one!**

**Sorry for lack of updates, im a very busy person ;)**

**Hope you like and please review your all amazing! Thanks for reading this story!**

**BPOV**

Jasper walked upstairs and Alice looked heartbroken. I sighed and watched as Alice walked up the stairs to talk to Jasper.

"So Bella how's horsy man?" Emmett asked laughed. I put my face in my hands and groaned.

"Emmett" I said probably blushing 5 different shades of red.

"Oh come on Bella, lighten up" He said and I laughed "Emmett your so embarrassing"

He then flung me over his shoulder and started to tickle me

"What are big brothers for?" he said

"Em...Please...Edward...H-help" I said between laughs. When he finally stopped I glared at him and he laughed.

I looked around and saw Edward sitting in the kitchen staring at us while eating a slice of cake.

"Oh gee thanks Edward" I said rolling my eyes

"What, It was entertaining and I was hungry" I laughed and punched Emmett in the arm. Esme and Carlisle laughed and walked back to their cabin.

The weather started to clear up then so us three all headed outside, too look around a little more.

**APOV**

I walked upstairs and knocked on Jasper's door.

"Edward, not in the mood right now" I heard him say

"Jazz, it's me, please open up" I said begging

I heard footsteps and then the door opened. He walked back over to the bed and sat down. He started chucking a mini basketball up and down while lying on the bed.

"Jazz, are you ok?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm fine just really tired" he said and I knew he was lying, I knew him too well.

"I know you well enough to know that you're lying" I said

He put the ball next to him and sat up facing me.

"What do you want me to say Alice? Huh? Don't leave? Throw away your dream and stay here"

"Jazz…"

"Alice you're…you're...my best friend" he said and my heart ached

"Best friend" I repeated

"Yeah you are and it would just kill me to see you go because…well…I can't…picture my life with out you" he said

"Because you're my best friend right" I repeated

"Yes Alice and because…"

"Oi...Dude we just found a lake nearby and were gonna go there if you guys wanna come?" Emmett said bursting though the door. I smiled weakly at Emmett and walked out of the room storming past him. I felt so dramatic!

I shut my door and slid down it, I can't believe I honestly thought that he might of liked me but now ill just have to accept that all we will ever be is the best of friends. I think I've made my decision. I'm going to Italy.

**JPOV**

Good job Emmett! You always come in at the right time! I groaned and closed my eyes

"What?" he said shocked

I chucked the ball at him and he stumbled back. I shut the door and heard him groan.

"What's wrong with you guys" he said walking back down the stairs.

IM SUCH AN IDIOT!

**EMPOV**

I walked down the stairs holding the mini ball Mr. Grumpy pants chucked at me.

"What was going on up there?" Edward said curiously

"I have got no idea, I just walked into your room asking if they wanted to go to the river and then Alice stormed out and Jasper threw a bloody ball at me" I said

"Emmett you're an idiot!" Bella said running up the stairs

"What?" I asked

"I have got no idea man" Edward said confused

"Chicks" I said. We stood there looking up the stairs in an awkward silence.

"Verse you in Need for speed?" I asked

"Your on" He said and we walked over to the TV.

**RPOV**

I walked out of the bathroom and saw Edward and Emmett playing some video game in the lounge room.

"Hey where's Bella, Alice and Japer?" I asked. I had only been gone 5 minutes, re doing my hair and makeup and the basic necessities.

They told me what happened and I groaned.

"Emmett you're such an idiot! A hot idiot, but definitely an idiot!" I said walking up the stairs to find Alice and Bella.

"What did I do?" I heard him say down stairs. I heard Edward laugh and he groaned.

**BPOV**

I sat next to Alice on her bed and put my arm around her.

"Bella I think I've made my decision" she said

"What?" I asked

"I am going to do it, I'm going to Italy with Sarah" she said nodding

"Are you sure?" I asked

"I'm positive"

**RPOV**

I knocked on the door and heard Bella say come in. I walked in and saw Alice and Bella sitting on the bed, Alice was wiping her eyes as if she had been crying.

"What's wrong? What happened?" I asked and she told me everything. I gave her a bid hug and she smiled. I was so confused I mean I thought Jazz liked Alice, well that's what he told me.

"Rose, I'm going to Italy" she said

"Aw Alice I'm going to miss you so much, but I'm confused, I mean Jasper…" I started but she stopped me

"Is just my friend" she said

"But he…"

"Rose, Bella let's go swimming, I don't want to talk about it anymore" she said. She grabbed her swimmers and went to run out the door, only to run right into Jasper and land coincidentally on top of him.


	11. Finally

**JPOV**

I walked out of my room and was knocked to the floor by Alice. She landed on top of me and blushed. Yes blushed.

"Hi" I said laughing

"Hey" she said smirking

We looked at each other for a minute before realising what this must look like.

"Ummm…" we both said awkwardly as we got off each other.

"I… umm… got to go and … yeah" she said walking down stairs. I watched her go and sighed.

Bella walked down and Rose looked at me.

"What is going on?" she asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well…you told me you liked her and she told me that you only liked her as a friend and she was really upset"

"She told you that? Was she upset about it? Did she want to be more than friends?" I asked getting a little excited

"Oh my god" she said then walked off "Are Emmett and I the only ones capable of forming a relationship, jeeze!"

"So that's a yes…." I asked

"YESS" she said and I jumped in the air doing some random dance after it. I did a 360 turn and saw Edward staring at me leaning against the wall.

"What, are you doing?" he asked smirking at me

"Uhh…nothing…"

"Sure… um … I'm just going to get my swimmers" he said and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, do you know where Alice is?" I asked

"Yeah, outside on the swing I think" he said walking into the room. I smiled and ran down the stairs.

"Thanks sis" I said kissing her on the cheek before making my way outside.

She laughed and I ran out the door. I saw her swinging on the tire swing.

I walked up to her and leant against the tree.

"Hey" I said

"Hi" he smiled at me and I pushed her. She laughed and smiled at me.

"Thanks" she said

"Um…Alice" I asked

"Yeahh" she asked

"Well, um I kind of wanted to tell you something before, about you and me when Emmett came in"

"You said we were best friends Jazz, is that it?"

"Um, no, not exactly, well yeah we are but I …"

"Spit it out your almost as nervous as Bella right now" she laughed and so did I.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you that well, I like you" I said

She stopped swinging and turned to me

"Well, I like you too Jazz" she said smiling

"No Alice, I love you" she looked up at me shocked and smiled. We then leaned in slowly and our lips touched, finally! Sparks went off in my head and the touch of her lips sent shivers down my spine.

"I love you too Jasper" she said against my lips. I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Finally" I said and she smiled.

"I know, I've been waiting so long"

"So, does that mean you will be my girlfriend?" I asked

"Abso-freaking-lutely" she said and I laughed.

"Thanks" I said smiling before kissing her again.

"Now we need to get Edward and Bella together" I said smirking

"Ahh, yes, maybe some room adjustments and special activities will help" she winked and we walked hand in hand up to the cabin.

We walked through the door and Em and Rose sighed.

"Finally" they said

"Congrats" Rose said

"Good job bro! She's a hot one"

Alice punched him playfully and motioned for us to go outside.

"Ok guys, now we need to get Eddie and Bellie together" Alice said

"So we need to do whatever we can to make it happen" she said smiling. Everyone nodded and we did a little 'break!' thing.

We walked back in and sat on the couch. Alice snuggled into my chest while we watched TV and I smiled.

Soon Edward and Bella walked in drenched from swimming.

"Hey guys" we all said and they said hi back.

"Oh Edward, you and I are swapping rooms" Alice said

"Why?" he asked curious

"Because I want to be in my boyfriends room if that's alright"

"Boyfriend…You got together? Congrats bro"

"Aww, congrats guys" Bella said

"Thanks, anyways you guys don't mind sharing a room right?" I asked

"N-no" Bella stammered blushing

"Yeah of ...Course" Edward said, it was so cute watching them like that.

"Sweet, let's do it" I said and we all walked upstairs.

"Alice and I will start you guys have showers" they nodded and went to different showers.

When I heard the water start running in both showers I turned to Alice.

"The plan is in motion" she giggled and started moving her stuff into my room.

When the others came back we continued moving all our stuff and soon enough we were done.

"Great, thanks Edward" I said and he smiled

"No probs" he said beaming.

**EPOV**

Sharing a room with Bella, YES! I screamed internally. At first I was nervous, but now I'm ecstatic.

This was going to be interesting.

**BPOV**

Yes I get to share a room with him! I'm still really nervous about him hearing me 'sleep talk' which I apparently do, which is not good considering Edward stars in almost al of my dreams.

Edward started unpacking his stuff into draws and I sat on the bed watching him.

"I think I might actually have some more closet space now" I said laughing and he smiled

"I tell you what; I've never carried that many clothes before in my life! It's like she packed for a year" I laughed and chucked a pillow at him.

He chucked it back and I returned it.

"Oh it's on" he said

"Why yes it is"

He chucked it and I jumped up on the bed while he prepared to dodge it.

This went on for about 10 minutes until we both grabbed a pillow and started hitting each other vigorously getting closer and closer together.

Soon we were both on the bed jumping up and down hitting each other.

"ISABELLA AND EDWARD GET OFF THE BED THIS INSTANT" Esme said walking into the room. Edward and I jumped down and chucked the pillows on the floor.

Renee followed her in and frowned.

"Isabella Marie Swan, this is not the kind of thing I expect from you! Look at the beds" we looked down and saw half of the bed sheets on the floor and the pillows starting to rip.

"Sorry" We both said and they laughed

"What are we going to do with them?" Esme said to Renee and they walked out of the room laughing.

Edward and I looked at each other and burst out laughing. We jumped down onto the bed and smiled at each other. Somehow I just couldn't look away.

"Hey guys get dressed were going to do some Karaoke" Emmett said walking into the room

"Oh...ok" Edward said and then got up grabbing some clothes before walking out of the room.

We walked into the Karaoke bar and took a seat at table; we got some drinks and continued to watch people sing. The spotlight was going crazy until it stopped on certain people.

When another couple finished singing the spotlight moved around again. I took another sip of my drink and nearly spat it out when the spot light stopped on me. I shook my head but Alice pulled me off my chair. The spotlight went crazy again and landed on Edward. He shook his head as well but was pushed up on stage like me by Emmett. I glared at Alice as the man handed me a microphone.

"Ok kids, take it away" the guy said and I stood there awkwardly as the music started to play.

The lyrics came up on the screen and front of us and I smiled. I loved this song, I just didn't want to sing it, I can't sing. (AN: imagine it with more of a beat)

Edward started singing and I blushed. His voice was incredible.

Edward:  
Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I've dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home

I took a small deep breath and started to sing

Bella:  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

We turned to each other (both of us already knowing the words).

Both:  
Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

Bella:  
I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known  
I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say no

Edward:  
Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life

Both:  
You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you

E: You leave me speechless  
B: (the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
E: You leave me breathless  
B: (it's something that you do I can't explain)  
E:I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,  
E: Baby

We started to walk closer together singing our hearts out. We were smiling hugely while singing and soon enough we were right in front of each other.

Both:  
You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you

When the music stopped we stared at each other for a minute while everyone clapped.

"Well, that was…wow" he said taking the microphones off us. I blushed and we walked off stage.

"Bella you are such a good singer!" I blushed and looked at Edward in the corner of my eye. He was talking to the boys and was smiling. He saw me look at him and I quickly looked away shyly.

After that song it is safe to say that I am head over heals, completely, irrevocably and helplessly in love with Edward Cullen, My best friend.


	12. What The Hell Am I Doing?

**BPOV**

The next day we decided that we were all going canoeing considering the weather was fantastic. I am definitely not excited at all. We all walked down to the river and saw 3 canoes already there. Of course the other's had already paired up and were in the water quickly. I turned towards Edward and he laughed.

"I guess were together then?" he said and I laughed

"I guess so" we walked over to the last canoe and walked midway into the warmish water. I jumped in the front and Edward jumped in the back. We grabbed our paddles and started paddling towards the others.

"Let's go" I said starting to paddle.

"Stroke, Stroke, Stroke" he kept repeating and I splashed him with water

"I know, I know! Shut up!" I laughed and he wiped the water of his face. I started paddling again but was shocked to find that Edward had splashed me back. The water was cold on my back and I put my paddle down. I splashed him again and he splashed me back.

"Do you want to start something Cullen?" I asked and he smirked.

"Maybe" he said and we continued splashing each other with the amount of water getting bigger each time. Soon we were drenched and decided that we better catch up to the others.

We paddled without Edward's instructions over to the others.

"Whoa, what happened to you guys?" they asked

"Water fight" Edward said and they rolled there eyes.

"Well, let's go I want to go to this great swimming spot!" Emmett said and we all followed after him.

My arms we so sore! I couldn't feel them at all! Luckily though, we had reached Emmett's swimming spot. We all parked our canoes on the small little beach and ran back into the water. The water had heated up over time and was actually quite nice.

I was lying on my back soaking in the sun when I was pushed under water. I swam up to the surface and coughed out some water.

"EMMETT" I screamed wiping my eyes, only to discover it was Edward. He laughed and I splashed him with a large amount of water.

"EDWARD, your phone is ringing, it's Tanya" Alice called and I sighed. Edward ran through the water and up the sand taking the phone from Alice. I could see him smiling and I sunk down into the water.

Stupid Tanya! I thought they broke up and weren't friends anymore? Dammit, now I may never have a chance.

I came back up for air and wiped my eyes. Edward was laughed and running his hand through his hair.

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon, bye" he hung up and chucked his phone on top of his clothes.

"What did Tanya want?" Alice asked whilst sun baking.

"Oh nothing, don't worry" he said and she rolled her eyes, lying back down on her towel.

I rolled my eyes and Edward walked back into the water. He started swimming over to us and I walked back out. I sat beside Alice and groaned in frustration. Alice laughed and sat up.

"I have no chance" I said to her

"Bella, trust me, you have a very good chance" I rolled my eyes at her and rolled onto my stomach.

"I'm just so plain and she's so…you know" I said and Alice rolled on to her stomach too.

"You know what Bella, you are gorgeous, even more beautiful than Tanya and you know what else, were going out tonight and you're going to look stunning" I smiled and gave her a big one armed hug.

We spent the next three hours swimming and sunbaking. Then it was time to get back home. We got into our canoes and started paddling out. About half way out Emmett and Rose started paddling over to us with evil looks. I started paddling faster but got no where. Soon they had caught up to us and I was screaming.

"Emmett no!" they pulled up next to us and started rocking the boat back and forth

"Emmett" Edward screamed from behind me

Then we were into the water. I swam up and breathed in the air. I wiped my eyes and opened them up to find that I was under the canoe. Edward was wiping his eyes and locked eyes with mine. I blushed and we started to lean in when our lips finally touched I was dragged underwater and out of the canoe. I screamed internally and almost slapped Emmett to bits.

"Are you ok?" he asked and I nodded.

"Where's Edward?" he asked only to find Edward swimming out of the canoe and over to us. I thought I saw him punch him in the arm but I wasn't sure if my mind was playing stupid tricks on me. I pushed the canoe back onto its back and tried to climb in. I fell back out and pushed myself back up. I felt someone push me back in and I murmured a thankyou.

I tried to dry my hair the best I could and waited for Edward to get in so that we could leave. Once he did we paddled in silence back to the cabins.

When we got back I put my paddle away and walked upstairs. I grabbed my clothes and got ready for a nice soothing shower. After I was finished I wrapped my towel around myself and walked out running into who else but Edward Cullen.

"Sorry" he said avoiding eye contact.

"It's ok, I'm done now, its all yours" He smiled and walked past me. I heard the door close and I bolted to my room.

I got changed and sat on my bed reading my book. I saw Edward walk back in with new clothes on. He was drying his hair with the towel and I smiled.

"Um… about before" he started

"Its ok, I know you didn't mean it"

"But, actually… Bella" he said and I heard Alice call my name.

"The pixie calls" I said rolling my eyes. He laughed but still looked kind of … frustrated?

I walked around him and patting him on the shoulder.

"Let's just forget about it" I said regretting every word.

"Uh…yeah…sure" he said and I smiled walking out of the room.

What am I doing?


	13. This Is What I've Waited For

**HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP! I WROTE IT REALLY QUICK BECAUSE I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT NOW IM ALSO THINKING THAT MAYBE I SHOULDN'T HAVE BECAUSE IT WASNT THE BEST I COULD HAVE DONE, BUT HERE IT IS! THIS IS THE CHAPTER EVERYONE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR...**

**BPOV**

I walked out and down the stairs, I am an idiot. You know what Bella, you are going to march right up there and say it isn't so. No I couldn't … Yes I can… no… yes! Ahh…

I turned around and started walking back up the stairs. I heard him talking and couldn't help but eavesdrop on the conversation. How horrible.

"Yeah… I know… I don't know what I should do… you are… great… Ok Tanya, well I got to go, bye"

Tanya, again! Was it natural to be this jealous of someone? I heard Edward get up so I ran into the bathroom to hide. I slipped over a bit of water and fell on my but hard.

"Ouch" I whisper screamed.

"Are you ok?" said an all too familiar voice. I turned slightly to see Edward stifling a laugh whilst leaning against the door frame. I was so embarrassed.

"Yeah, fine, just checking out the floor" I said "It's sturdy" I confirmed.

"Mhmm" he laughed and held out his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Thanks" I said and he smiled.

"No worries, anytime" Then a flash went off and I jumped. I looked around Edward to see Alice and Rose with a camera in there hands. Great!

"Naw! You are so cute together" they said and I blushed. I wish.

They ran off and we rolled our eyes.

"Look, Edward, about before and the kiss…" I started "Well… what if I don't want to forget about it?"

He looked shocked and smiled.

"Hmm… and what if I said I didn't want to either?" he asked moving closer to me. I blushed big time. There was no way this was happening!

"Then where would that leave us?" I asked

"Well… you could always be my girlfriend and then we could possibly do this more often?"

"Hmm… I think I might like the sound of that" he smiled and leaned in slowly to kiss me. I closed my eyes and felt his soft lips press against mine and it felt amazing, even more than before.

"Bella … Are you there?" I came back to reality and saw Edward standing there waving his hand in front of my eyes. I knew it was too good to be true.

"Ah, yeah sorry… what did you say?"

"I said are you ok?"

"Oh, Uhh… yeah fine" he laughed and helped me up.

"Always clumsy" he said laughing and I rolled my eyes. Dammit! No, I need to make this happen!

Come on Bella! You're better than this! I took an enormous deep breath and looked up at him. No! I can't! YES I CAN! Ahh! This is insane I'm arguing with myself…

We walked into our room and turned on the little TV that was on top of our shelves. I looked over at Edward and he smiled at me. I sat up and took another deep breath… here goes…

"Look umm… Edward… about the… uh… kiss" I said and he nodded

"Well… uh… what would you say if I told you that um… well I…"

"Bella… just say what you want to say"

"That I don't want to forget that we kissed" he looked at me shocked

"But you just said…"

"I know, I just well… freaked out" I said blushing

"It's ok Bella and well I don't want to forget we kissed either" No way! This cannot be happening! AHHHH my heart was beating extremely fast as I blushed like crazy.

"Really?" I asked

"Really" he said "Bella, would you like to be my girlfriend? I know that's a bit cheesy or whatever but I don't know, I just don't know how to ask and I didn't want to make a fool of myself and then …"

I silenced him by kissing him lightly on the cheek.

"So is th-that a yes?" he asked

"Yes" I said and he smiled.

"Phew" he said and I laughed

"As if I would say no" I said and he shrugged.

"I don't know you were pretty close with that Jacob kid" Aw, he was cute when he was jealous!

"Oh no, just friends, that. Is. All we will ever be, It's only ever been you" He smiled and hugged me. I cannot believe this! He was my boyfriend! FINALLY! I, BELLA SWAN WAS DATING THE EDWARD CULLEN! I felt him kiss my forehead and I smiled. Then he did what he did in my day dream, he leaned in to kiss me, for the very first time.

His lips against mine felt amazing! It was better than I could have ever imagined

We pulled away and I smiled up at him.

"I love you" he said and I hugged him.

"I love you too, forever and always"

He laughed and hugged me tighter. Once we pulled away we walked downstairs holding hands. We walked past everyone and out the door. We could hear all there whispers and gasps from behind us and we both laughed.

We walked down the long path and headed over to the pool. We sat on the edge and put our legs in the water. I could tell already that this was going to be the best holiday ever! However, it was going to get a whole lot more complicated…

**HOPE YOU LIKED AND THAT YOU ALL ENJOYED IT EVEN THOUGH IT WAS REALLY RUSHED...**

**PLEASE REVIEW BECAUSE YOU MAKE MY DAY BY JUST SAYING GOOD CHAP :):)**

**XX**


	14. I Just Can't Be Happy, Can I?

**HEY HEY IM BACK!**

**I HOPE NONE OF YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THIS STORY!**

**HOPEFULLY UPDATES WILL OCCUR MORE REGULARLY NOW :)**

**THIS CHAPTER IS VERY DRAMATIC, SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT U THOUGHT!**

**MUCH LOVE!**

**XX**

**BPOV**

I rested my head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of mine. I can't believe this has finally happened! What about Tanya though? I heard them on the phone…

"Edward?" I asked

"Mmmm" he said

"Why are you with me and not Tanya?" I asked curiously

"You heard didn't you?" he asked

"Yeah" I said looking up at him. He tensed and looked away.

"Well… truth is I was trying to make you jealous and well Tanya was giving me tips and stuff to help get my confidence up so I could ask you out"

"You wanted to make me jealous? That's so stupid" I said laughing

He blushed and I kissed him on the cheek

"I love you" he said watching me with careful eyes as if he had just said the wrong thing. Most girls would be shocked if a guy said they loved them on the first day but with Edward, it was different.

"I love you too" I said smiling

"Bella and Edward, is there something you need to tell me?" Carlisle asked from the pool gate

We turned around slightly nervous.

"Um dad we're kind of dating now" Edward said as if he was seeking approval.

"Oh son I'm so happy for you, you know Bella, You were all Edward talked about" Edward groaned and blushed. He got out of the pool and shooed his father away. I laughed and looked away shyly.

"Sorry about that" he said

"It's fine; my dad would have done the same"

"I'll see you both later then I guess… oh I must go tell Charlie and Renee" I jumped out of the pool scared. My dad did not want me to have any boyfriends, he actually told me himself once. My mum begged to differ though; she couldn't wait for me to get a boyfriend.

"I have to go" I said to Edward reluctantly

"No, stay Bella" he begged

"I can't I have to see my parents"

"Not now Bella" he argued

"I have to; my dad is… ugh… you don't understand… I'll be back soon, I promise" I gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and walked out of the pool area. I saw Carlisle and Esme walk out of their Cabin with huge smiles on their faces and smiled.

I walked up the steps quietly and was about to walk in when I heard my parents arguing.

"Renee she knows how I feel about this!"

"Charlie calm down their young and in love"

"I made jokes about it, I didn't mean for her to do it! I'm heartbroken that she has done this, I thought we agreed, she's my little girl"

"Charlie this was bound to happen sometime"

"I don't know, all I do know is that I'm extremely disappointed"

A tear rolled down my cheek. I had hurt my father, I was so selfish! It was true that I had betrayed my father and lost his respect. But I loved Edward more than anything in the world! He was my life and my love and I had only just got him! But was my father's perspective of me more important than my relationship with Edward? I ran down the steps not wanting to hear anymore.

I ran next door and walked straight up into my room, why was it so hard for me to be happy? What was I going to do…? I love Edward so much! I need him! I collapsed onto my bed and broke down into silent tears as I didn't want anyone to hear me.

"Hey guys, where's Bella" I heard Edward ask from downstairs

"In her room" I heard Alice say

I wiped my tears and ran out onto the balcony. I desperately tried to hide my tear streaked face with my hair but was unsuccessful.

"Bella, there you are" he said coming outside to join me

"What did your parents say?" he asked me and I just sighed

"I didn't tell them" I said partially lying

"Oh well I'm sure they'll be happy, well I think" he said trying to lighten the mood. I tried my best to laugh and he moved a strand of my hair.

"Have you been crying?" he asked looking at me worriedly

"No, I just yawned" I said and he sighed

"I know your lying" he said and I let go, I broke down into his arms and he pulled me close to him.

"What happened?" he asked again

"No-Nothi-ng" I said sobbing hysterically

"Bella…"

"Edward, I can't… I can't"

"What do you mean?" he asked looking extremely upset

"It's my dad, I have betrayed him, and I can't be with you anymore"

"Bella, don't say that" he said trying not to cry too

"Edward, he doesn't want me to have a boyfriend, he doesn't want me to be with anyone and I promised I wouldn't, I forget that promise and he's hurt, because of me! I can't do this! I want to be with you, but I can't Edward, I can't!"

He looked at me shocked and wiped away my tears.

"Bella, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have kissed you in the canoe I shouldn't have done this to you, it's my fault not yours, I'm sorry" he said

"No, don't you dare say it's your fault because it isn't! Edward what am I going to do"

"Nothing right now, I think, what you need is just space, I'm sorry I shouldn't have done anything, I have to go" he walked back inside and out the front. I saw him walk down to the lake and pick up some rocks. He put a bunch in his hand and chucked them into the water obviously too stressed to create a skim. He started chucking them harder and then he fell to his knees. He put his hands on his head and chucked a rock at the ground. He eventually sat on the ground and put his head on his knees.

I did that to him, he was hurt too along with Charlie and I had done it. Tears rolled down my face as I watched the sight before me.

I saw Alice walk out after him and sit beside him. He put his head on he shoulder and she put her arm around him. I felt like a jerk all because of a promise I made when I was 10.

I heard the door close behind me and Emmett walked out.

"What is going on?" he asked confused

"Nothing Emmett, just nothing"

He saw I was crying and pulled me into a hug, not a bear hug but a soft comforting hug.

"I see you and Eddie have had a falling out on the first day huh? The poor dude, look at him, I've never seen him like this before. You know I always thought you two would be the first to date, marry and have kids"

Emmett's words only made me cry harder.

"Oh god, right, I guess that wasn't a good thing to say at the moment"

I laughed a little and he smiled. "There you go, laughing at my stupidity!"

I hit him in the stomach and he faked hurt.

"Anyways were all going out to dinner now love, so it might be wise to get dressed into one of the dresses Alice bought for you"

"Dinner, tonight, your kidding" I said wiping my eyes

"I wish I was, but no" he gave me one last hug and left the room. I walked inside and went through my wardrobe. I picked out a nice dress and held it up to me in front of the mirror. A couple of minutes later Edward walked into the room. He smiled weakly at me and picked out jeans and a top. His face was also tear streaked and his face was very upset. He gathered his clothes together and headed for the door.

"That will look nice on you" he said on his way out

"Thanks" I whispered after him.

We got to the restaurant and took our seats. Edward and I sat across from each other and we both felt slightly awkward. What was I supposed to say to him? I felt horrible about the whole thing. Not to mention my dad who was constantly staring at me and Edward.

The waitress brought out the breads and I sighed feeling the worst I've felt in a while.

"Would you like some bread?" Edward asked

"No thankyou" I said smiling. He smiled back and put the basket down.

I could still see my dad staring at me and I snapped.

"Dad, can you please stop staring at me? I'm not dating Edward so you don't have to worry ok?" The table fell silent and everyone stared at me and Charlie.

Edward excused himself from the table and I put my face in my hands.

"Isabella Swan, you do not talk to me in that manner" he said and I rolled my eyes

"Dad, I love Edward and I have for years! You're ruining every single chance that I could have had with him and you know what, I'm over it! I thought I was betraying you but really you're betraying me! Let me be happy dad! Please!" I said with as much emotion and strength that I had

He looked at me shocked.

"You're right, I'm sorry, I've been a horrible person to you and I treated you so horribly, you deserve happiness and I ruined it. Please forgive me Bella" he said sincerely

"I forgive you dad, now, if you will, can I please go and get my man?" I asked and everyone laughed

"Of course you may" he said and I smiled. I ran out of the restaurant and searched desperately for the love of my life.

I eventually found him sitting against a wall with his head on his knees.

"Edward" I called out

"Bella?" he said looking up

"Edward, thank god I found you"

"Why are you here?" he asked curiously

"I came to find you, Edward I love you and I don't ever want to lose you" I said putting my hand softly on his cheek.

"Bella, no you don't, you can't, your father…"

"Has finally agreed to me dating you" I finished

He stood up and looked down at me. I stood up slowly and he smiled.

"He what…"

"Edward will you go out with me, again?" I asked

"Bella, I'm glad you asked" he said picking me up and spinning me around. He kissed me tenderly on the lips and I smiled.

"Let's go back inside" he said and I nodded.

"Yes, Lets"

Thank god that was over; I can only hope that this was the end of it.


End file.
